Drinking and Dating
by winterdevils
Summary: Rachel, Joe and Abby all go out and get drunk, but that all leads to some of the greatest three days of their lives! Just a short one-shot, popped into my head one day and I decided to try writing something, so, here it is. Read and review for me, okay? oh, and by the way, it's better than the summary.


**A/N Okay, so, was really bored the other day and started to draw what the Gallagher characters look like in my mind and I came up with this idea. **

**So, enjoy and let me know what you think, this is my first Gallagher Girls fic. **

**Pros and Cons of drinking with Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon**

**List by Abby Cameron**

**Pro – Rachel is hilarious when she's drunk**

**Con - She tells really embarrassing stories about you. **

**Pro – It's always good fun**

**Con – Until you're carrying one of them home. **

**Pro – Joe Solomon isn't such a tight ass when he's drunk**

**Con – He rarely gets drunk. **

"One... Two... Three!" I screamed as we all downed shots of whatever Rachel decided to get us. Wow Joe really can't handle drinking can he? No wonder he doesn't get drunk all that often.

"Okay, I'll get these last ones then we're going home because I think Joe's had enough for the night, he can barely stand and Rachel, you're not looking too good yourself." I told them as I went to the bar and asked for six more shots of Vodka, two for each of us. I think this is going to be the last time I take Joe Solomon to a bar, I always end up helping him home then having to stay at his house to make sure he's okay. Why am I the only one whose still mostly sober, okay, that's a total lie, I'm a little over the edge but at least I can walk in a straight line. Wait, is that... oh my god, it is, my sister is dancing on the table, I'm going to video this!

"Rachel, Rachel, you'd better get down from there before you get us kicked out like last time."

So, after finishing off the shots, I hauled Joe up by his arm where he was almost passed out on the floor of the bar.

"I shall drive!" Solomon said to us sticking out his finger and walking, well, stumbling towards the nearest car.

"Joe, we didn't bring a car, we're walking back or getting a taxi"

"we're walking!" Rachel shouted as she threw up in a bush. Oh Christ, that's some nasty shit right there.

About half way down the drive way of Gallagher Academy, where we were staying for the holiday, Joe turned to me.

"Abby, I love you so much, I do, I love you" then he promptly passed out. Thankfully he didn't hit the floor, I caught him in time before he did.

"Come on Joey, better get you inside, you're drunk."

Rachel walked up to her office where she would probably pass out on the sofa or the desk for the night as I walked a certain man back up to his bedroom. After getting changed in my own room and helping Joe get changed, I know, I didn't like it either, he climbed into his bed and I sat up against the headboard of his bed. As Joe fell back to sleep and worked my way down under the covers and put my hands behind my head as I looked up at the ceiling wondering if he meant what he said out there before he passed out onto me, or was it just the drink talking, probably the drink, though I wish it wasn't just the drink talking. Oh, who am I kidding, of course it was, but what if it wasn't. For god sakes Abby go to sleep!

**The next morning**

**6:30am**

I woke up wondering where I was at first, then realising that I had stayed in Joe's room last night because he got more than a little bit drunk.

I looked around to see if he was still in the room but he wasn't. Immediately I wondered where he was. But then, he walked in the door bringing with him bacon and eggs as well as a cup of tea.

"Morning sunshine. How are you today?" Joe asked me, 'sunshine' ha, yeah, I'm not a morning person.

"Don't give me sunshine in a morning Joseph, it's too early for that. I'm good though, no hangover, you?" I said to him, smiling a little as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Bit of a headache, should go by tonight though." He laughed at me as I stretched and swung my legs round, placing my feet on the floor.

We ate in silence and ten minutes later after we'd finished I stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"You can shower in here if you want to Abby, I don't mind, you have some clothes in here, bottom draw next to the bed, I don't know why they're in here, they just are." Joe said to me, he was turning redder and redder as he spoke.

"Thanks Joe, saves me going to my room I guess. I'm a little curious about how my clothes got in here though." I said to him. Walking over to him as he handed me a towel.

About half way through showering, I realised something. I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom, meaning that I'll have to walk into Joe's bedroom in a towel. Great.

"Joe"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Would you turn away from the bathroom for a few seconds please?"

"Sure thing Ab."

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me and guess who was in Joe's bedroom, none other than my niece and her friends, Rachel and Edward Townsend, today's going to be a long day isn't it.

"Good morning dear sister of mine, I don't know whether I want to know why you're wearing nothing but a towel or not but what the hell, explain?" My sister said to me, yeah, this is definitely going to be a long day.

"Well, as you know, I slept in here last night to make sure Joe was okay during the night, and I just got out of the shower but forgot to take clothes into the bathroom with me, no big deal. You can relax, I didn't sleep with Joe." I sighed.

"yet" Macey said to no one in particular.

"Shut it Macey!" Joe shouted.

Edward meanwhile was shaking his head and laughing at us all. What the hell is he laughing at?

"Um, Aunt Abby, are you going to get dressed or what? I think the guys are getting flustered over there." Cammie laughed, pointing to my clothes which were still folded neatly on the bed.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks squirt." I replied, she's right there, Solomon and Townsend do look a little flustered and red in the face. I walked over to the bed, picked up the clothes and walked back into the bathroom, being sure to turn my head and wink at Joe before I closed the door. I heard my laptop beep while I was in the bathroom, guess I've got a message, I wonder who off though, I haven't spoken to anyone today other than the people here at the school. After dressing I walked out of the bathroom to find the room empty except for Joe who was looking through a photo album from when we were at Rachel and Matt's wedding.

"You have a message off someone Abby, I don't know who." He said to me, looking up from the pictures.

"Yeah, I heard it beep while I was getting dressed. Wonder who it is." I said to him, I looked at the message and noticed who it was from, I smiled, it's from Jen, I haven't seen that girl in a long time. She was one of my room mates while I was at Gallagher.

_**Dear Abby, **_

_**HI! It's been a while! Okay, so, I heard you're at Gallagher, well, the girls and I are in Roseville today, fancy meeting up? 4.30pm if that's okay with you? Oh, and bring Rachel if she's not busy, bring anyone, the more the merrier! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Jen xx**_

Typical Jen, always hyper but to the point, guess I'd better ask the others if they want a day in town today, might as well right? It's a holiday after all, not as if we're going anywhere for another week.

"Joe, do you want to come into town today? Jen's just asked me if I wanted to meet up, and told me to bring people." I asked, he just nodded and got back to the pictures. I think I'll have a look at those pictures, it's nice to relive good memories. I sat on the chair arm and leaned towards Joe, trying to keep my balance but failing epically when he wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me onto his lap. As we looked through the pictures, talking and laughing at some of them, neither of us heard the door open and Rachel walk in.

We did however hear the click of Rachel's phone as she took a picture of us.

"Aw, that's such a cute picture, I think I'll put it in next years calender to send to mum and dad!" She teased, I hate my sister so much sometimes, but it's good fun, she probably won't send it to mum and dad, though you never really know, she is a spy after all, she could be telling the truth for all I know.

"Thanks Rach, love you too sis." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I still haven't moved from where I'm sat curled up on Joe's lap with his arms around my body and his chin rested on my shoulder so that he could see the photos, it felt oddly right to be like this with him.

"I know you do Abs, now, are you and Joe going to untangle yourselves or do I have to drag you away from each other?" Rachel asked me in a mocking tone, smirking lightly.

"No, I'm good thank you, I'm comfortable like this and if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you let us stay this way for a while." I replied, winking at my sister, she knew why I guess because she just sat down on the bed across from us.

"Oh, and Rach, do you, Cam and the girls want to come into town later? Invite Townsend if you have to, I don't care." I asked, guess I'd have to, Jen would be a little suspicious if they didn't show up.

"Well, I'll have to ask Edward but the girls will come for sure, you know what they're like, always up for going into town, they hate being stuck in this mansion, especially when it's a holiday. Can't say I blame them though." She sighed, standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh, and by the way, you two are perfect, I'm sorry and I know you probably won't believe it or admit it but you are. You're just so cute!" She said, running out the door after I picked up a pillow and threw it at her but missed because she closed the door.

"I hate my sister sometimes." I said, pressing myself into Joe's chest a little more and breathing in deeply.

"Me too Abs." He said to me, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist where he had them.

"I like your perfume by the way Abby, it's nice, softly scented, always nice that way." he continued, He's so sweet isn't he? I blushed deeply as he stuck his nose into my neck, I hope he doesn't notice.

"Come on Joe, we need to move, it's 3.30 and my friends always get places early, you know what my friends are like." I said to him, trying to stand up, only to be pulled back down by him.

"But I'm comfortable." he whined. I wriggled my way out of his grasp laughing at the disappointment on his face. God he's so perfect and he looks so adorable when he's disappointed.

"Come here." I said to him, beckoning him over with my finger and wrapping him in a hug when he reached me, I missed him while I was gone, while I was being a ghost as Cam called it, I missed moments like this.

"Abby? Promise me you'll never leave again, and if you do, promise to call me every night so that I know you're okay."

"I promise."

"Okay guys, as much as I hate to break this up, we really need to get going if we're going to make it to town on time." Bex said, walking right into the room without knocking.

"Ever heard of knocking Baxter?" Joe snapped, moving away from me, I immediately felt as if I'd lost something important.

"As a matter of fact Solomon, I have, I just don't like to use it.

"Abby and I could have been doing anything when you walked in, we're adults Baxter, don't want to scar that little mind of yours now do we?" he said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Please Mr Solomon, Abby has standards" We both started laughing as if it was the most hilarious joke we'd ever heard. She's right though, I have standards, and it just so happens that Joe falls into the 'perfect' region of those standards, I'll never tell him that though.

Two minutes later we joined the others at the bottom of the staircase and walked out towards the car. Rachel's driving, that's a good thing by the way, I go too fast apparently.

We reached Roseville 5 minutes and 23 seconds later and ended up sat in a coffee shop in the middle of town.

"Abigail Hope* Cameron! Get your gorgeous ass over here right now and give your best friend a hug!" a tall woman with dark brown hair screamed at me, Jen, how I've missed her.

"JEN! I've missed you so much!" I shouted as I ran over to hug her, almost jumping on my best friend.

"Well would you look who decided to come back to Gallagher and show her face, we've missed you Abby, what happened?" Another woman, this one with dark red hair and freckles said to me, Hannah, wow, forgot how tall that girl was, she's always been tall, I envy her for that, curse my shortness.

"Hi Hannah, Hi Sophie, look at you two! You've not changed a bit! Just got older, not that it shows." I said, laughing and looking over to where my other friend was standing. Sophie had long medium brown hair which fell just past her waist, she was pale, like me and Hannah, but she isn't as tall as the others, she's a few inches shorter than me actually.

"Guys, this is Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey and you already know Joe and I think you know Townsend, and you know Rachel, after all, she's my sister." I told them, pointing from person to person as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you all, now, are we going to get this coffee or what?" Sophie said, always to the point that one, never one to hang around.

"Yeah. So, what brings you all to Roseville then? Anything important or just wanted a chat." I asked them, placing my elbows on the table and leaning on my hands.

"Just fancied a chat that's all, on our way back to Langley after a mission, shame you couldn't join us, but you're helping Rachel out so they wouldn't put you on it with us, we begged for days, didn't work though, the directors a bitch sometimes." Hannah said, rolled my eyes at her opinion of the director, that man always gets some form of verbal abuse off Hannah, she has strong opinions.

Hours later, we were back at the mansion, the girls had come with us and were settling into their rooms, probably getting ready for dinner.

"So, today was fun." Joe said to me nervously.

"It was, I enjoyed seeing the girls again, and they seemed to like you Joe, it's nice to see them getting along with a guy I know. They never liked anyone I dated, or any of my friends, way to protective, don't want me to get hurt." I said to him, he looked at me as if to say 'd never hurt you Abby, you know that. I do know that, he'd never hurt me, he's so brilliant and I love him to pieces. Next thing I know, he's wrapping me into a tight hug so I just wrap my arms around him and lay my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat, I close my eyes and just enjoy the warmth of his body when I feel him move slightly.

"What?" I said, looking up into his bright green eyes. He just smiled shook his head squeezing my body to his own and resting his head on top of mine. We stood there like that for a long time, I don't know how long, but then Hannah, Jen and Sophie walked in.

"I knew they were dating!" I heard Sophie scream.

"Sophie, we're not dating, just friends, nothing more." I explained to her.

"But you wish you were more right Abby?" Jen said to me. I blushed deeply, those girls knew everything didn't they, I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

"OMG! Abby Cameron is blushing! That means yes!" Jen shouted, running out of the door, dragging the others with her, probably to go get Rachel and the others.

"Is that true Abs?" Joe asked me, I nodded, looking down at the floor, suddenly finding my shoes very amusing.

"Abby, just so you know, I feel the same, how about we try dating for a while? See how that works out for us." Joe said to me, I looked up at him, searching his eyes to see if he was just joking with me. He wasn't. I nodded again and walked towards him slowly. When I reached him he put his hand under my chin and tilted my head upwards, his lips collided with my own in a passionate but soft kiss which I deepened instantly, his tongue slipped into my mouth and touched mine as my arms found their way around his neck and my hands found his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. We broke apart to the sound of cheering from Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Hannah, Sophie, Jen and Rachel.

"I knew you'd realise that you loved each other eventually!" Rachel said to us, you could tell she was happy just by the way she said it. I just smiled, pecked Joe on the cheek, glanced back at him as I walked away and left the room.

Later that night I was sat curled up on the bed with Joe watching a film, when it ended we moved down the bed, still on top of the covers, it was warm in the room so we didn't need covers. Joe had his arm wrapped around my waist and I moved closer to him putting my hand on his bare chest, tracing his abs with my fingers causing him to shiver a little at my touch.

"Abby?"

"hmm?"

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Joe said to me.

"I love you too Joe." I replied leaning up to kiss him goodnight then falling asleep against him. It's been a good day, the best.

I woke up the next morning still curled up with Joe. He was still sleeping so I'll watch him for a while. He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping.

"Morning Abby." Joe said to me yawning then smiling down at me.

"Morning Joe." I smiled, looking up to him.

"Shall we get up?" Joe asked me, I don't want to move, I'm comfortable like this and I want to stay like this for a while.

"No, lets stay like this a while, it's nice being able to lay like this. Especially if you remember going to sleep the night before." I chuckled lightly.

"Good point." he said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled lightly at his action, he's such a lovely man.

The door opened then and in walked Edward Townsend, great. Just what we need, Edward Townsend to ruin the moment.

"Abigail, Rachel wants you, though you're probably busy." He said, looking straight at me, frowning.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to get dressed though." I replied, moving away from Joe a little only to be pulled back down so he could kiss me softly.

Ten minutes later and I was stood in my sisters office with Joe.

"Abby, our parents are coming, they're almost here!" she shouted, I started to panic.

"oh my god, this can't be happening, not today, not any day! How will I tell them about Joe!" I said, my breathing going all funny.

"I'll tell them, or we could just hint. I'll kiss you, hold your hand, make them ask if we're dating." Joe said, that's a good plan I guess, I nodded, we'd do that.

Then, we heard the door open downstairs, so we all ran from the room, through the hall of history and down the stairs.

"Mum, dad, hello." I said to them, smiling at them, Joe took my hand in his and entwined our fingers, squeezing my hand a little.

"Lets go to my office then we can talk properly and sit down." Rachel said, clapping her hands together lightly.

In Rachel's office I sat on the couch with Joe, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing my head again.

"Abby, are you and this young man dating?" my father asked me.

"Yes dad, we're dating and I love this man very much, please, be nice." it felt so good to be able to finally say that.

"Well my dear, I hope that you let us get to know this one." My mum said to me. Who the hell does she think she is? She's never taken any interest in my life before, why start now.

"Perhaps."I replied, that's all they're getting. Maybe during the next holiday.

"So, which of you are going to take us the Cameron's room to go see our granddaughter?" My father asked us. If Rachel says me, I'm going to murder her.

"Abby, would you take them for me, I'm a little busy at the moment with preparations for tonight's dance." That's it, this bitch is going down. I began to walk over to her but Joe put his hand on my arm to stop me from moving and punching my sister.

"Sure Rach, I'll go with her, give you some peace so that you can plan easier." Joe said to her, thank god. I really don't want to deal with them on my own today.

"Thanks Joe. Come on, lets go get this over with." I said, grabbing Joe's hand and walking out of the room, my parents following behind me. We walked up a floor to where Cams room was and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey aunt Ab, what's up?" Cam said to me.

"Your grandparents want to see you." I told her, turning and walking away, they shouldn't even be here, we're all a little busy. I walked to my room with Joe following behind me, almost running to keep up with me. I got to my room, threw myself onto my bed and started drawing.

"I had no idea you could draw Abby." Joe said to me, sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at the paper in front of me.

"Well Joseph, I've been able to draw for a while, I just don't draw around people." I said, smiling at him.

"Abby. Abby, we're going to get going now, paperwork to do and all." Sophie said, poking her head around my bedroom door. I stood up, walked over to the door and pulled Sophie into a hug, Jen and Hannah joined in the hug and we stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Don't stay away too long this time, okay? Come back soon." I told them.

"We will do Abby. Now, where's your man." Hannah asked. Moving over to Joe when she saw him. The other two followed her.

"You. Look after our Abby okay?" Hannah said, pulling him into a hug, when she backed away Jen said to him "If you don't, you'll lose something precious, other than Abby." Joe's eyes widened at this, he knew exactly what she was talking about. Once Jen had hugged him, Sophie hugged him and said to him "Make sure she calls us sometime okay? Take care of her." I love my friends so much.

I watched as my friends left the school grounds, going down the driveway in their cars, waving out of the windows at us.

"Well, that was fun." I said.

*Hope – I couldn't think of which middle name to use, Hope or Shannon, so my friends voted at school and Hope won.

**A/N **

**Okay, so, what do you think? Review for me, k? Thanks to those who do. **

**Winterdevils. x**

.


End file.
